


Super Best Friends Forever: She Tried to Warn Them

by a54321



Category: Super Best Friends Forever (DC Nation Videos)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Donna had said her sister would be mad at her for going on a joyride with the Invisible Jet. Aftermath to theSuper Best Friends Forevershort,Invisible Joy Ride.





	Super Best Friends Forever: She Tried to Warn Them

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Donna had said her sister would be mad at her for going on a joyride with the Invisible Jet. Aftermath to the _Super Best Friends Forever_ short, _Invisible Joy Ride._  
>  **Short:** [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjetNApdZ4U)[www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjetNA…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjetNApdZ4U)
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

Around the island of Themyscira, home of the Amazons, skies were clear and a flock of seagulls were flying out from the island calmly as the sun shined down… Annnnnd then the growing sound of a jet engine caused the birds to widen their eyes and shift their gaze towards the source. They couldn’t see anything but- ***WOOOOSSHHH***

Out of nowhere, an unseen force hit the birds and sent them careening down to the water below. Squawking and confused as they righted themselves and floated on the water, the birds looked up toward where they’d fallen from.

Though the birds could still see nothing, zooming in MUCH closer (and being able to see through invisibility), would reveal had happened.

Flying towards Themyscira and inside what was known as the ‘Invisible Jet,’ were three superheroines calming down from their laughing fit.

“HahahaHAHAhaha!” Well, trying to anyways. “Oh, hahah, man, I wish I could see Lex’s face when he finds his ‘secret layer’ covered in TP, hehehhaha!” Supergirl laughed while gripping the armrests of her seat.

Forcing a couch to stop her own chuckling and forcing on a more stoic expression , which was ruined by a grin she was fighting again constantly trying to spread across her face, Wonder Girl tried to concentrate on flying the jet as she responded with, “Eh, yes, well, another, hehehe… Ahem, another victory, even if only a minor one, against the forces of evil.”

“And against the forces of hunger.” Batgirl added while finishing up the last of the burritos she’d gotten while they were in Mexico. Swallowing the bite she had taken, the redhead turned to her Amazonian friend and said, “And you thought taking the Invisible Jet was a bad idea.”

Beginning to steer the jet towards the hanger, Donna replied, “I will admit that my initial judgement may have been incorrect this time… As long as my sister NEVER finds out!”

“Oh, quit worrying so much.” Supergirl said, reclining in her seat now that she’d finished laughing. “Wonder Woman doesn’t even use this thing that much… I think.” It was hard for outside observers to tell how often invisible things were used. “Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“For all our sakes, I hope you are right.” Donna replied, subconsciously clenching up her toned butt cheeks in worry.

-

In the metal walled and stone floored hangar, the sound of the tires from the something very large dragging across the ground filled the area as the Invisible Jet came to a halt in the middle of it. Soon after that, a sort of invisible dole/door opened on the side of the jet through which Supergirl and Wonder Girl floated out, the latter holding the jet’s keys in her right hand while Batgirl stepped out onto the metal ramp that the jet was parked beside. 

“See?” Supergirl asked as she and Donna Troy landed on the ground. “We’re back, no one’s giving us any stern looks like they’ve been waiting for us. We’re in the clear.”

“Yes, I suppo-“

“OWIIEE!” A sudden squeal behind them from Batgirl cut Donna off and caused her two friends to whirl around towards the sound.

“Oh no…” Donna breathed out. Floating up near the ceiling and holding Batgirl by the back of her purple tights was a tall woman with black hair as long and flowing as Wonder Girl’s. She had blue eyes broad shoulders, and her muscles were more notable than Donna’s as well as having a more voluptuous and considerably bustier build. 

The woman wore a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W’s, a large golden belt, blue briefs with five white stars on them, red boots with a white stripe on the front side, silver bracelets like Donna’s around her wrists, a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. A golden lasso was hanging from her waist.

This was Wonder Woman, AKA Diana Prince, AKA Donna’s older sister. And right now, she was giving the two heroines on the ground a stern look. “Why did you take the jet without permission?” she asked calmly.

Nervously, Donna began stammering out, “W-well, um, we were, uh, th-that is we…”

As she struggled to find some words to say, Supergirl decided to intervene and exclaimed, “We totally destroyed Lex’s latest doomsday weapon. No thanks necessary.” Pausing for a moment, she soon added, “Well, some thanks. It was pretty crazy. Back there.”

Following her blonde friend’s lead, Batgirl, trying to ignore the wedgie she was getting from her tights, added, “Uh, yeah! Ughh, that’sss, owchiieee, totally what happehhHHEEEOW!” A harsh bounce that sank her tights deeper into her butt cut her off painfully.

Turning her gaze towards her younger sister, Diana asked, “Donna, is that true?”

Even without the looks her friends were giving her, the temptation to lie was strong for Donna in that moment. Unfortunately, she was much too honest for her own good. She sighed. _Accursed strong values!_ “No, sister. We covered Lex Luthor’s secret lair in toilet paper as a prank and then went to Mexico for burritos before coming back.” 

Both Batgirl and Supergirl facepalmed at their friend’s honesty, the former girl beginning to try and get something out of her utility belt without her captor noticing.

Diana blinked. “You used the pinnacle of Themyscira’s engineering to pull a childish prank and get lunch?”

Nervously wringing her hands, Donna began to explain, “Well, we wanted to-“

“Oh, who cares what we were doing with?” Supergirl blurted out. “It’s not like you ever use the thing. You oughta be thanking us making sure it still works.”

Wincing, Donna said, “Um, Kara…”

“I use the jet regularly.” Wonder Woman insisted defensively. “While I realize it is not always noticeable, I would expect a Kryptonian to be capable of noticing its presence. Your cousin never misses it.”

“Are you saying he’s better than me?!” Kara exclaimed indignantly.

“No, although I think I might now.” Diana shot back.

As Supergirl’s teeth began to grind, Donna let out a “not good” before taking a few steps back.

With a burst of speed, Kara launched herself up into the air at Wonder Woman with a “RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

Casually and still holding onto Batgirl’s tights, Diana floated herself a bit to the right and Kara flew past her. The Kryptonian stopped quickly though and turned herself around though. I spite of her speed though, Diana had more than enough time to pull the Lasso of Truth off of her waist and catch Supergirl’s torso in it even if the blonde lifted her arms up fast enough to make it so golden rope only encircled her waist. “Got you!”

“Grrrrrr…. I’m gonna-“

“Stop.” Diana commanded and Kara, bound to both obey and tell the truth, did so. “Now, cease attempting to fight me or escape, and do not remove the lasso from your waist.”

“I hate this thing.” Kara said honestly.

Batgirl, having been largely ignored throughout this little altercation, proceeded to slap a mini-rocket from her belt on the back of Wonder Woman’s star-spangled briefs. “Tag, you’re it!” she exclaimed.

As the device beeped, Diana let out a confuse “what” before a burst of flames from the rocket pushed it, and her briefs, up hard and fast. “GAAAAAAGGHHHHHOOOOWWWWWW!” she cried out and her briefs slice in between her strong buttocks, making them clench hard as the wedgie exposed them and left them vulnerable to the rocket’s flames. “GYYYYYRRRRGGGHHHH!” Although strong enough to remain floating and not lose her grip on Batgirl’s tights or the lasso as her bottoms were lengthened by a full foot, her left eye twitching from the pain and her butt feeling both burned and brutally chafed by the time the rocket ran out of fuel and then broke apart.

Although both of her captives snickered at her reddened rear and the look of agony on her face, Batgirl soon stopped as Wonder Woman shook her head and glared at the redhead. “Um… sorry…”

Seeing the angry look her sister was giving Batgirl, Donna felt compelled to intervene. But being smart enough not to attack, she instead called out, “Sister, please! I was the one who took the jet out without permission! Punish me instead.” She really hated being noble sometimes. And judging from the way her butt was already clenching up, this was one of those times.

Wonder Woman considered her sister’s plea for a moment before deciding, “They both decided to fight back, so they’ll deal the consequences. And I would suggest that you prepare to do the same.” 

Blushing but not willing to challenge her sister’s authority when she was already in trouble, Donna replied with a reluctant, “Yes. My apologies, sister.” Even more reluctantly, she moved her hands to the shoulder straps of her jumpsuit-like, gold star covered, red outfit and began sliding them of her arms.

“Oh, come on!” Kara complained. “Don’t…” She paused as Wonder Woman sent her a look. “Uuuhhh, don’t… I got nothing. Stupid lasso.”

Still looking at the blonde, Diana commanded her to, “Float back down to the ground, remove your skirt, and then wedgie yourself as hard as you can until your underwear rips.”

In response, Kara’s eyes glanced down at the golden rope around her waist. “I really hate this thing.”

As the Kryptonian began slowly, emphasis on ‘slowly,’ floating down and Donna slid off her outfit to reveal a pair of red and gold-starred panties and her bare breasts (each one being just enough to squeeze), Diana set her gaze back on the redhead. “And you, I know just what to do with you.” With the hand that had been holding the lasso now free, she got a grip on Batgirl’s shoulder before beginning to pull on her tights with the other one.

Barbara’s eyes widened as the stretchy, purple material dug even further into her crack. ”GYYYYYAAAAHHHOOOWWWWIIIEEE!” Her tights audibly stretched, digging tightly into her butt before beginning to rip. A few holes appearing at first, the back of her tights was soon torn off completely to expose a pair of purple panties decorated with yellow bat symbols.

As Batgirl panted, face sweaty as she tried to calm down from the chafing she’d just gotten, Diana proceeded to grab onto the back of her panties. “Now, let’s make these a little longer.”

“No, waaaaAAAAIIIYYYEEEET!” Not waiting, Diana mercilessly pulled the panties up hard, stretching them a little over a foot with just one tug with her super strength. “GAAAAGGHHCK! HATE… SUPER WEDGIES!” Wrapping the purple and yellow undergarments around her fist, Diana proceeded to pull them even further. “EEEYYYOOOOWWWIIEE! EEEEEP! GYYYAAAAGGHHH! Once they were long enough, Diana lifted the panties over Batgirl’s head and let the leg holes catch on the ears of the heroine’s cowl. “Aaahhhooowww…”

Floating down and over to the closest wall, Diana took off her diadem and used it like a blade to pin Batgirl’s panties to the surface, placing the girl in an atomic hanging wedgie with the floor just half a foot out of reach before taking away her utility belt.

The raven-haired heroine placed the belt over her shoulder before giving a grunt as she used her now unoccupied hands to dig out the wedgied she’d been given earlier. “Uuugghh, you can come down from there when you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Gyygghhh, I think I’vvve, agh, learned it…”

“Well, I don’t.” Wonder Woman countered before giving the redhead a super strong spank that left a handprint glowing on Barbara’s butt.

“GYYYYYYOOOWWWWIIIEEEEE!” Barbara squealed.

As this was happening, Supergirl’s feet had reached the ground. “This is so dumb…” she muttered while removing her skirt to reveal a pair of red panties baring the Kryptonian symbol for hope on the rear and that were already stretched more than a little tight around her generous.

Reaching her hands back, the blonde took a deep breath before gripping the waistband of her undergarment. Having no choice in the matter, Kara gave her underwear the strongest pull she could.

And her eyes promptly went wide and cross. “KYYYYYYAAAAHHHHOOOWWWWW! Aaaaagggghhh…” Her arms were above her head now, as were her panties. Smoke from the intense friction of super durable panties (made from the same material as her shirts and skirts that regularly took bullets) flossing her super buns with such strength and speed rose up from between her now tightly clenched buttocks. “GAAHHHCK! Aaggghhh! Thiiihissss HURRRTSSS!”

Her panties still intact, she was forced to continued.

Changing her grip to be more like the was hauling a sack over her shoulders, Kara gave her panties another devastating yank. “GYYYYRRRRGGHHH! WHY DID I HAVE THESE THINGS MADE SO TOUGH?!” she screamed out as the friction from her pulls generated more smoke.

“OOOWWWWWW!” Glancing to her side, Kara saw that Wonder Woman was now pulling on Donna’s panties. “AAAGGGHHHOOOWWWW!” Down on all fours with her super strong fingers digging into the stone floor beneath her, Donna howled as her sister kept her pinned with a boot on her back while swiftly stretching her panties up to her head. “P-p-pleeeheeasssse, sisterrRRRGGHH! GAH, I’m sorryyYYOWW!”

“I know you are.” Diana said as she snapped the red waistband over her sister’s forehead. “Which is why your punishment will be the least severe.” Stepping behind Donna, Wonder Woman readied her arm before bringing it down in a on Donna’s bottom with a loud **SMACK!**

“AHHHOWWW!”

“That was the first one. Now for the other nine.” And like that, Diana proceeded to rain spanks down on her sister’s butt.

**SMACK!** ****SM** ACK! ** ****SM** ACK! ** ****SM** ACK! ** ****SM** ACK! ** ****SM** ACK! ** ****SM** ACK! ** ****SM** ACK! ** ****SM** ACK!**

By the time Diana finished, Donna was whimpering and breathing hard as her now much redder bottom stung. Diana opened her mouth to say something but was distracted by a loud ripping sound as Kara yelled, “FINALLYYYYY!” The Kryptonian had finally managed to tear her panties off.

Walking over to the now bottomless girl, Diana took a couple of mini-rockets out of Batgirl’s utility belt. Standing behind the blonde, who had collapsed down to her knees and slumped over with her butt sticking upward, she said, “I’m surprised. I had thought it would take you longer to manage that with how durable your clothes tend to be.”

“Does, ow, that mean this can be over now?” Kara asked hopefully. 

“Not just yet.” Without warning, Diana activated the mini-rockets and, after beeping in warning for a couple seconds, the rockets unleashed bursts of flame as they tried to launch themselves away. Her strength kept them in her hands though.

Hands that moved the flames towards Kara’s rear end as a boot was placed on her back to keep her from moving. Hearing those flames roar, Kara had just enough time to realize what happening before the heat began to roast her rump. “OOOOOWWWWWW! HOTHOTHOTHOT!” Like the one that had been slapped on Wonder Woman’s bottoms, those two mini-rockets didn’t last long before running out of fuel and falling part.

By the time the were done though, Kara buns were steaming and red. Removing her foot from the blonde’s back, Wonder Woman said, “NOW, we’re done.” She then added, “And I hope you girls have learned your lesson.”

“We haaavvve…” groaned the Super Best Friends Forever, their butts sore and in need of ice.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml783395726']=[] 


End file.
